The Star and The Moon
by skullyandbones
Summary: Go Mi Nyu has returned from a Six month trip to Africa and Her and Tae Kyung are under pressure with their relationship. Rated for chapter Four and Five . Tae kyungXGo mi nyu
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own this Korean Drama.........**_

**_This starts off after Go Mi Nyu came back from a six month trip to africa. hope you like where I Started it off at...._**

* * *

Go Mi Nyu looked up at Hwang Tae Kyung and smiled ,she knew she was wearing her heart on her sleeve. " Its been Six months" He said smirking at her. She nodded her head in a yes, " I waited for you" He said grabbing her in a hug. The star necklace he gave her before she left dangled from her neck and bumped against his. She placed her head on his shoulder.

" And I've missed you" she said tearing up as her lips grassed his shoulder, She swung her arms over his neck. She kissed him, he took it in. She remembered she was seated on him bed, that's when she pulled away. She huffed a laugh and saw in Hwang Tae Kyung's eyebrows rose. He could tell that she was nervous kissing him in his bed.

" What the matter" he said cocking his head, messing with her, he pushed her down on the bed making himself on top of her. She started to blush and tried to push him away. He pinned her down and smiled. She was frozen and she so badly wanted to do the pig face. She tried to wiggle her hand free but he grabbed in sliding his fingers in between her fingers. He pulled up and kissed her on the forehead. As he did this, his shirt grazed her nose. It made her nose itch, when Hwang Tae Kyung reach down to kiss her on the mouth. She got a funny look on her face about to sneeze. He looked at her strange and then Ahchoo, he quickly closed his eyes. She had just sneezed on him.

" um, I'm so sorry, Tae Kyung" Go Mi Nyu said as Tae Kyung got off her. He cocked his head not messing this time, he was pissed. he wipped it off and slowly walked away from her. She propped herself up. " Tae Kyung" she said watching him not look at her and headed for the door. He opened it and walked out not once looked back at her. Go Mi Nyu stood up off the bed and huffed a little laugh. She looked at the star necklace. " I Guess he still hasn't changed that much"

She walked out the door and made her way to the living room, Where Shin Woo Stopped her. " Go Mi Nyu, You must tell me about your time in Africa" He said trying to pull her out side. She saw Tae Kyung crossed arm seated on the couch, staring at the TV. He was totally angry about the sneeze.

" Well Actually" She said as Jeremy popped in saying the same thing as Shin Woo and they took her out side.

**In Side Tae Kyung stared at the TV thinking to him self.**

_How could she sneeze on me. What was that about, Six months waiting for her and when I see her and I wanna kiss her a second time she sneezes on me. And whats with her being so much more adorable? I did miss her, there was not a day that I didn't. I really love her, Threw and Threw. _

**Outside**

Shin and Jeremy where surrounding Go mi Nyu " Come on tell us about your trip to Africa" they said forcing her down on the bench.

" Where Would I began" She said thinking " Well, in Africa there were a lot of nice people"

**Go Mi Nyu Story **

Well I met this nice poor couple who went out of their way and let me stay with them, their names were Gahiji (gah-HEE-jee) and Nyakio (NYAH-kay-oh). They had 3 Sons and they were scrapping by just to feed and send their sons to school. Their oldest son Jabali (JAH-bah-lee) reminded me of you Shin Woo, he was strong, caring and sweet. Their youngest son Ayo reminded me of you Jeremy, the baby of the family he was precious and I only knew him six months but he watched out for me and he was full of joy. Their middle reminded me of my brother.

**Pause story**

" By the way, where is Go Mi Nam" Go Mi Nyu asked looking at Jeremy and Shin Woo. They smiled and backed away from her.

" well you see" they both said in unison, she stood up looking at them as they tried to smile like they were hidding something.

" Where is my brother" She said staring at them, She grined and walked to Shin Woo, he would surly crack for her. " Shin Woo" She said givign him puppy eyes. " Where is my brother". She could see he was starting to sweat like he knew something.


	2. Chapter 2

Shin Woo grinned at Mi Nyu and huffing out nervously and said " he is a grown man, he can do as he pleases" Go Mi Nyu started to walk towards him staring at him. Wondering why they won't tell her where her brother is.

" There you guys are" Ma Hoon Yi said making them turn around, he was sweating and out of breath. " I need to ask a favor, Your brother" He said leaning over, panting , in the direction of Mi Nyu. She rushed to Manager Ma and helped him stand straight up.

" What is it, My Brother, What" she said frantic looking at Ma Hoon Yi with down eyebrows. She helped M Hoon Yi to the bench chair. He took a seat down, Go My Nyu sat down next to him. " Tell me" she said worrying, _where is my brother this time _she thought as Ma Hoon Yi looked up at Jeremy and asked for a cup of water. Jeremy ran in side and went straight for the kitchen. Jeremy went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He looked at the couch and saw Tae Kyung sulking on the couch.

" Forgive her" Jeremy said slamming the refrigerator door , Tae kyung looked up at the Chibi Jeremy who stood with a sad look on his face.

" huh"

" Forgive her, Go Mi Nyu loves you and you have to be an idiot" Jeremy said returning to normal and he had an angry look on his face. He stormed away from Tae Kyung. Jeremy stormed to Go Mi Nyu and Ma Hoon Yi. Ma Hoon Yi looked at Go Mi Nyu as Jeremy rushed to them.

" Go Mi Nyu, your brother has decided to take his girlfriend on a trip to the America's for 3 weeks and Go Mi Nyu thank goodness you are back because you might need to pretend to be him again for these 3 weeks" Ma Hoon Yi said taking the water bottle out of Jeremy's hand and quickly swigging it down. Go Mi Nyu would do anything to insure the safety of her brother, But to become him again to pretend to do that again, She had thoughts against it. She looked over at Ma Hoon Yi who had just finished swigging down the water. He looked over at her and smiled. " You will help, right" He said grinning, Not wanting to let Ma Hoon Yi down she nodded a yes. Ma Hoon Yi smiled and was happy. " yes, that is great" Ma Hoon Yi said jumping up.

Tae Kyung opened the door and peaked at them, " Go Mi Nyu, Come in here right now" He said looking his irritated self . Go Mi Nyu smiled and stood up. Jeremy, Shin Woo and Ma Hoon Yi looked at the both of them. " I need to talk to you" He said roling his eyes.

" Go ahead talk" she said standing her ground. He cocked his head at her, he liked her standing up for herself.

" Not Here"

" Why, Not"

" Just get in here" He said walking out of the door way, He grabbed her hand and jerked her inside. He shut the door on Ma Hoon Yi and Shin Woo who tried to enter after them. Jeremy smiled he knew it was something good. Tae Kyung wrapped his fingers in to Go Mi Nyu's fingers. He pulled her into the kitchen.

" So what do you wanna talk about" she said breaking her hand from him. She crossed her arms and pushed her feet in to the floor. Tae Kyung reached forward to her and kissed her on the mouth and pushed his body to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She pushed him away from her. " does this mean that you forgive me" she said trying not to blush or smile. He grabbed her and kissed her again.

" Shut up, I love you to much not to forgive you" He said kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. Ma Hoon Yi busted in.

" Go.." He said seeing Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nyu in imbrace kissing. He cleared his throat loudly breaking up Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nyu. They looked at him and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ma Hoon Yi rose his eyebrow, perking at Go Mi Nyu " am I interrupting anything" He said lowered his perked eyebrow, he smiled and hoped not for an awkward moment. Go Mi Nyu wiped her wet lips from Tae Kyung and she smiled big . She decide to change the subject.

" Manager, what did you come in here for" She said breaking away from Tae Kyung. Her lips where wet, they where softer.

" Go Mi Nyu, your brother wanted you to go to lunch with him before he left for his trip" Ma Hoon Yi said " I was going to add that before Tae pulled you in here" He said wanting to back away.

" So Mi Nam, hasn't left yet" Go Mi Nyu said wiping her lips. Behind her Tae Kyung was irritated,_ why did Manager Ma have to come in here, and why is it so hot in here _Tae Kyung thought to him self as he fanned his shirt.

" Well, He wanted to get you fast because he will be leaving in a bit" Manager Ma said thankful that this would save Go Mi Nyu from making a mistake that she would possibly regret later.

" Do I have to leave now" She said getting a unpleasant look on her face.

" Yes" Manager Ma said looking down at his watch. " He leaves in 30 minutes , Come on" Manager Ma said grabbing her hand and jerking her. He was running in place, Something was holding him back. He turned his head and saw Go Mi Nyu kissing Tae Kynug. He jerked harder and made them split.

He ran her out of the house and then soon they where on a bus, apart from each other. She looked over at him and he was breathing hard, leaning over. She looked up and she was thinking of Tae Kyung and how he must be at home. Her view was him prancing around singing " I love you, Go Mi Nyu" the thought made her laugh. The bus stopped and Manager Ma grabbed Go Mi Nyu and rushed her off the bus. The walked in to a building and seated at a table was Go Mi Nam and Yoo He Yi who were talking and holding hands. It looked odd for some reason to Go Mi Nyu. Her brother was smiling.

" Mi Nyu" Her brother said calling over to them. " I am sorry to be a burden on you, but me and Yoo He Yi are going on a trip and I need you to pretend to be me again it should be more then 3 weeks" He said as Go Mi Nyu took a seat next to them. Manager Ma took a seat next to her.

" oh ok" Go Mi Nyu said not understanding what was going on, it seemed they where hidding something from her, She looked over at Manager Ma who was playing with his cellphone.

" Oh look at the time, Mi Nam, we have to get going now" Yoo He Yi said standing up " thank you for being very understanding" she said smiling. Mi Nam stood up and walked over to Go Mi Nyu. She stood up and he gave her a hug.

" Bye, Brother" She said giving him a hug, they broke and Go Mi Nam gave Manager Ma a hug. They said goodbyes and Go Mi Nam took Yoo He Yi's hand and they walked away.

Manager Ma looked at Go Mi Nyu and smiled " you can go back home now" he said pushing in his chair.

" okay" she said then she gave him a hug, they broke and she walked out of the building.

* * *

At the house Tae Kyung was seated at the kitchen table with Jeremy. " So you two are okay now" Jeremy said leaning over the table looking at Tae Kyung who had a mild blush on his cheeks. Tae Kyung looked up at Jeremy and smirked.

" Yes, Jeremy, we are okay know" he said leaning his chin in to his hand, He smiled and looked down at the table. Shin Woo walked in holding a pink bag. Tae Kyung and Jeremy looked over. " Shin Woo whats with the bag" Tae Kyung said confused but the bag somehow looked familar.

" Tae Kyung, my sister has come for a vist" Shin Woo said dropping the bag. Jeremy and Tae Kyung's ears perked.

" doesn't Shin Woo's Sister have a strong liking to Tae Kyung" Jeremy said looking over at Tae Kyung who was practicly frozen. Tae Kyung couldn't belive it.

" Surprise" a voice jumped in to the room, the guys looked over at a slinder young lady stood there, , She was wearing a green spring dress and golden ballet shoes. She had her red tinted hair up in a bun. " Hello, Tae Kyung" she said smiling at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tae Kyung cleared his throat and smiled hastily and said "Yu Soo" He said greeting the girl in front of him.

" Tae Kyung" She said running to him and gave him a hug. Tae Kyung looked over her shoulder and saw Go Mi Nyu standing in the door way. He broke the hug.

" Mi Nyu" He said making Jeremy and Shin Woo turn to see her. they smiled and Shin Woo grabbed Yu Soo and rushed her up stairs. " Where am I gonna sleep " Yu Soo said looking at Shin Woo,

" She can sleep in Go Mi Nam's Room and Go Mi Nam can sleep in my room " Tae Kyung said smiling at Go Mi Nyu. Go Mi Nyu felt frozen she knew that because her brother was out of the country it would be her sharing a room with Tae Kyung. She swallowed hard and looked at Shin Woo and Jeremy, who both had come to term with the fact that they knew that Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nyu are in love, but Shin Woo was staring at Jeremy. Tae Kyung looked at Shin Woo and mouth to get take Yu Soo away. Yu Soo looked around the room at everyone she was confused what was going on.

" Yu Soo, I know you just got here but how about we go see the city" Shin Woo said dropping her bags down. Yu Soo looked at her brother and smiled and nodded her head.

" that maybe a great idea for some reason it fells stuffy in here" she said walking out with her brother. Jeremy looked at Tae Kyung who rose an eyebrow and shoved his head to tell Jeremy to get lost. Jeremy smiled and pretended to look at the clock.

" well i have to go" He said sliding passed Go Mi Nyu. " its important"

" Jeremy" Go Mi Nyu said watching him slide passed her. She watched Jeremy quickly walk away. She turned at looked at Tae Kyung. "Well, I guess I have to move my stuff" she said walking past to get to Go Mi Nam's room. Tae Kyung grabbed her hand and swung her to him.

" where do you think your going" he said sliding his fingers in between hers.

" well, going to my brother's room" she said trying to point at her brothers room. Tae Kyung pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She couldn't move again. His kisses moved down to her neck. She swallowed hard and she thought to her self._ mother superior what is going on why does this fell wrong but right at the same time, what is happening. _Mother Superior's voice came to her. " Mi Nyu, I know you love this man its ok".

Tae Kyung felt an alarm in his brain telling him to stop but his body wouldn't listen. His lips drew themselves to her shoulder sliding down the sleeve of her blouse. She placed her hand on his neck and drew him back to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Their lips not even parting for a second. She pulled up jerking on his shirt. He gripped her waist and still kissing her moved her up stairs to his room.

He carried her to his bed and plopped her down and climbed on her. He opened her blouse and moved his lips down. He moved to her belly and stopped at her pants. He unzipped them and forced them down. Go Mi Nyu blushed and moaned with the gentle motion of his supple tongue. He wormed his way out of his skinny jeans and tossed off his shirt. He scaled over her and pushed her up and wormed her out of her underwear. She liked the feel of his hands sliding down and up her legs then finding there way in between her calf and pulling her legs away from each other.

He propped him self over her and entered her making her groan. She was a virgin being the nunnery they vowed never to do this but she knew it was different with Tae Kyung. He pushed in and out and she screamed. He smiled and pushed in and out again. Her hands went up and gripped his arms. He lowed himself to kiss her. " are you okay, Mi Nyu"


	5. Chapter 5

Go Mi Nyu smiled and groaned " yes I'm okay" she said pulling him back down on top of her. " keep going" she said giving him a firm kiss. He pushed in again and out again. Mi Nyu gripped her nails harder in to Tae Kyung's arms. She bite her lip, to calm the pain. It hurt but not a bad hurt for some reason she liked it the pain started to die down the longer he did it.

**Manager Ma was at a coffee shop with Choi Soo Eun**

" I don't Know why, Soo Eun, but I have a strange feeling that something I need to stop is going on right now" Manager Ma said to Soo Eun.

" well if you don't know what it is then itmust not be important" Soo Eun said sipping a cup of coffee.

" yeah, I guess you're right" Manager Ma said picking his cup up. He then saw Jeremy, Shin Woo and Yu Soo walk in. " Hey, You guys" he said pulling them over to them.

" oh hey Manager Ma" Jeremy said taking a seat.

" Where is Go Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung" Manager Ma asked looking at them.

" they at home" Jeremy said Manager Ma looked up at Jeremy and perked his eyebrows.

"Are they Alone" Manager Ma said looking at Soo Eun.

" they are, why" Jeremy said reluctantly reaching for a piece of Soo Eun cake. She looked at his hand and smacked it before he touched it. He jerked it back " ouch"

Manager Ma jumped up and said " I have to go" he said quickly rushing on his jacket. He rushed down the road and some how made it to the house. He rushed in and heard noise in Tae Kyung's room. He busted open the door to see Tae Kyung under the sheets asleep with Mi Nyu on top of him cuddled to him.

" Shhh....." Mi Nyu whispered looking up at him, Manager Ma gave a relived look until he saw Mi Nyu's shoulders were bare. He thought_oh no Im to late. _He puffed a unhappy look and walked out of the room and plopped on the couch.

**Many months later the band plus Go Mi Nyu and Manager Ma and you know Yoo He Yi and Choi Soo Eun are there to. **

Tae Kyung stopped Go Mi Nyu from taking a seat. " What" She laughed trying to go around him but he wouldn't let her. He dropped on his knees before her.

" I Know you are suppose to asked the father for the daughter's hand, but I asked Mi Nam and he said he approves so , Go Mi Nyu" He said looking up at her with a smile on his face. " Will you Marry Me" He said pulling a box from his pocket. He opened it and it was a ring with a star in the middle.

" You are my Star" She said wanting to cry " yes, I will marry you" She said jumping in to his arms. Everyone else clapped and Tae Kyung picked Mi Nyu up and twirled her.


End file.
